


Quiet in the Library

by chelonianmobile



Category: Hiveswap
Genre: Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Comeplay, Double Penetration in One Hole, F/F, F/M, Free Use, Gangbang, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Threats of Violence, Verbal Humiliation, bored sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29806047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelonianmobile/pseuds/chelonianmobile
Summary: Tagora and some fellow library patrons decide to see justhowabsorbed Tyzias is in her book. Includes a headcanon I have about Marvus being able to turn off his attention-grabbing aura - just confirming, yeah, it's him here.
Kudos: 13
Collections: HSCCS Fall Promptfest 2020





	Quiet in the Library

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [HSCCSFallPromptfest2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HSCCSFallPromptfest2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> The concept of bored sex as applied to one Tyzias Entykk. Tired girl needs some fucc. This can be like, I dunno, free use/public use, and might tie into the horrible culture of Alternia or something, idk. I know some of you guys are great at writing hot dark content so I chose not to use archive warnings. Go wild, I will probably enjoy it.

She'd been gazing at the same two-page spread of the textbook for an hour, and Tagora was not sure if Tyzias had fallen asleep or if the font was just so small it really took that long. He peered under her bangs; eyes were open, intently focused, but did not move when he waved in front of them. As he watched, they flicked back to the start of the page. Neither guess was right then, so he made two more; either what she was reading was important enough to absorb every detail, or she was so tired she'd forgotten the beginning of the page by the time she reached the end. He bet on the latter, and tutted. No state for a legislacerator to be in. If a purple disapproved of her condition... One had to make an effort.

Curious, he reached out and tugged at a spike of her unkempt hair. No response. Snapping fingers by her ear likewise resulted in nothing.

"What are you doing?" Galekh reappeared, stack of books in his arms.

"Experimenting," Tagora murmured, eyes darting in search of the librarians. No sign. He stood up and walked around Tyzias; she was slumped in her seat, propped up on her elbows, and he tutted again, sure it must be wrecking her back. "Shall we see what it takes to make her respond? I'm very curious."

Curiosity. The ultimate temptation, for Galekh at least. Tagora relished the struggle he saw on his kismesis' face. Galekh wanted to stop him, but he wouldn't now. The blueblood opened and closed his mouth, and then said "In what way?"

"Well... let's try a way which helps her." Tagora gripped Tyzias' belt, braced himself, and kicked her chair out from under her. She sagged, and he gasped and almost dropped her, straining to pull her upright and glaring as Galekh smirked. An indigo could have moved her with one finger, most likely, he thought bitterly. He push-pulled his fellow teal over the table, until her torso lay flat and her hips formed a neat right angle. He pulled and twisted limbs like those of a ball-jointed doll until Tyzias' posture was more to his liking, back straighter, hips tucked in. Still she ignored him, her only reaction being to finally turn a page. "There, that's better. She'll thank us in the evening."

By now, they'd drawn something of a crowd, fellow blues and greens pausing in their search to watch this odd sight. Some were frowning, some were smirking. Galekh furrowed his brow. "I'm sure that's enough. Whatever she's doing must be important."

"She hasn't stopped, has she?" Smirking, Tagora reached out and gave Tyzias a light slap across the rump. As he did, he was poised to run, near-certain she'd stop putting up with it at this point, but when she still didn't respond, he did it again, harder, then again, watching her jiggle in her shorts.

Some of the audience approached closer; a cerulean girl with a selection of art books and a cross-pupilled eye who Tagora recognised as Remele Namaaq from a prior lawsuit, a prim and bespectacled jade, an utterly nondescript purple with a hat and cane and a strange aura of _don't look._ The blue girl pursed her lips. "Let me try." Tagora stepped aside with a grand sweeping gesture, and the girl sized up the scene and abruptly pulled down Tyzias' pants, exposing seam-popped, grey-tinged white boxer briefs. A ripple of muffled snickers arose; very muffled. It wouldn't do to draw a librarian's attention now things were just getting fun.

"Let me see, let me see!" The jade girl pushed the cerulean aside. She crouched behind Tyzias, and clicked her tongue in distaste, running a finger along the edge of her briefs' leg hole. "How disgusting," she said, loud enough that Tyzias certainly heard it. "Look at how slovenly you are. How dirty your clothes are and how fat your sit-spheres are getting. Hardly befitting one of your rank..." Quieter, she added "Why can _you_ keep a matesprit?"

Tyzias' hand moved, and the crowd froze. Her hand rose into the air; she raised her middle finger, then put it back down and continued reading with nary a word. The audience held their collective breath for a few more seconds, then relaxed.

"Well, I think we can conclude she at least knows we're here."

"And she's not actually stopping us..."

The mysterious purpleblood stepped forth, grabbed the jade's head, and pushed her face against Tyzias' clothed nook. "Dunno 'bout you but I reckon that's a go-ahead, a'ight..." He glanced at the nametag on her bookbag. "Miz Skalbi?"

"It's not _my_ go-ahead! Let me go!" She squirmed, but not very hard.

The purple laughed darkly. "Darlin', I can smell the want on ya. You gonna lie to me?"

The jadeblood - Skalbi - paused, thought better of the idea, and set to work, mouthing at Tyzias' nook through her shorts, mumbling about how unhygienic this was, but not stopping. Tagora, watching closely, was able to see Tyzias' legs and buttocks tense up, and glancing out of the corner of his eye proved to him that Galekh was watching just as intently, breath coming in those rapid little hitches that happened when he was trying to pretend he was scandalised. Skalbi pulled Tyzias' shorts down and kept on licking, pushing fingers in to hold her blossoming, swelling nook lips apart and show off the emerging tip of her bulge. "Disgusting," she said, in an unconvincing tone. "You're getting wet in public, you trollop..."

By now, Tyzias wasn't the only one. Tagora could see the familiar movement in Galekh's slacks, and Remele was straddling a chair and grinding against it, both of them tinted dark-grey-blue in the face and breathing hard. Skalbi herself had tucked her unoccupied hand up under her skirt, and Tagora could see a drop of green on the floor under her. That made him realise his own slacks would definitely need laundering by now... Oh well, too late to do much about it except unbutton and join the party. One hand freed his own bulge, and the other went for Galekh's, eliciting a surprised huff but no resistance.

"A'ight, bored now," the purpleblood said, yanking Skalbi away by the horns and depositing her on her backside with a yelp. Rubbing his hands gleefully, he added "Less foreplay, more fuckin'!" He glanced over the options and, eyes lighting on Tagora, said "Hey, buddy, you started it, you wanna keep it goin'?"

This purple was so forgettable and unassuming that he considered saying no and seeing what happened, if he dared punish him suitably, but as it happened, Tagora did want to, so he did. He unzipped and stepped up, gripping his coworker's thighs, and let his bulge slide around hers, picking up a little extra natural lubricant. His bulge and her nook were wet enough not to need it, but he hadn't topped before, and he felt it was better safe than sorry. If he wasn't careful, she might react, and how much fun would that be? No sense ending the game, especially not before the purple took his turn, mild as he appeared.

Tyzias evidently had bottomed before, and was used to the feeling; she was relaxed, wasn't clenching down. Seemed he'd have to work for it. Tagora took a moment to get used to the sensation around his bulge, different from his hands or Galekh's, different in the depth and angle from stuffing it into himself on lonely mornings. Warmer than Galekh. He leaned over her; she smelled unwashed and tired, with the faintest overlay of her matesprit's perfume, and her hips felt bony in his hands, despite the soft squish of her ass against his thighs and belly. Unfamiliar, but pleasant. He ran his tongue along her left horn, and she squeezed down just a little. He smirked.

Tagora set up a rhythm, bulge squirming in and out, thumbs digging into Tyzias' flesh, claws cutting but still not provoking any noise. Whispered cheers came from those around, Galekh and Ms Skalbi keeping one eye out for any passing librarians. Galekh gave in and released his own bulge, causing gasps from the girls (sans Tyzias, of course) and a raised eyebrow from the shadowy purple. Tagora hissed sharply at them, lost for words to express both jealousy and possessiveness at once while in the throes of impending orgasm. He sped up, the sounds of wet flesh on flesh becoming loud enough to echo and he knew it was likely to draw attention but couldn't stop...

No one had a bucket. It was far too late now. Tagora let his slurry pour out and hoped Tyzias' internal valves were strong. He wasn't going to be the only one testing them, after all. He pulled out, holding his breath, but very little spilled, just a trickle down her bulge which splashed onto the floor. Tagora politely pulled out his handkerchief and wiped off Tyzias' nooklips; a little more teal fluid emerged, her legs shivered, and she turned the page.

After that it became something of a free-for-all. The jadeblood - whose first name, it transpired, was Lynera - resumed her position on the floor, lips and tongue working overtime in the attempt to draw out a reaction, coaxing Tagora's geneslime out of Tyzias in a thin stream with her fingers and swallowing as much as she could to spare both the floor and her white blouse. She stuffed her bulge into herself and held in her own slime; when Tagora gave her a questioning look, she mumbled something about saving herself for someone else. He shrugged. No concern of his.

Remele put one knee up on the table to get a better angle; she tangled her bulge with Tyzias', then pulled both inside herself, in a remarkable display of dexterity. The wide spread of her legs pulled apart her inner seedflaps slightly and more fluid escaped when she came inside herself, splattering blue over Tyzias' half-removed pants, guaranteeing her an even more uncomfortable walk home than she already had been heading for. Still she did not speak, did not push back, did nothing except breathe a little harder, flush a little tealer, turn the pages with hands a little shakier. Remele untangled herself in a huff, and shoved Lynera to the floor with the instruction "Clean it up - you're the lowest here, it's your job, isn't it?" Lynera flushed green with what she tried to pass off as rage, but Tagora noticed she licked her lips, and tucked the tissues she used into her skirt pocket instead of the trash receptacle.

The purple was apparently tired of waiting by now - and why did he seem so familiar? Oh well, not important - and also decided Galekh must be; the former pulled the latter along with him to stand closer to Tyzias' blue-streaked butt, and examined her while Galekh stood awkwardly by, bulge hanging an impressive distance out of his fly. The purpleblood rubbed his hands together to warm up his fingers and eased one, then two, into Tyzias' nook, pressing on something which made her inhale sharply; her nooklips were swollen to the point of looking sore, she must have been getting oversensitive by this point. The game was getting hard. Teal-streaked fingers were measured against Galekh's bulge, and the purpleblood pursed his lips and shook his head. He adjusted his grip on his cane, raised his other hand, and when Tagora started to ask a question he said "Stay back an' watch a master work, yo."

No one dared yell, but there were definitely some strangled groans and gulps when the purple worked the bulbous brass head of his cane inside the tealblood's nook and slowly pulled it in and out. The orb on top was substantially sized, and must have felt freezing from his coldblood fingers and the cool air, which would be quite a shock on overheated flesh. Tyzias, to her credit, maintained her pokerface still, though when Tagora looked closely he could see she was chewing the inside of her lip.

Tagora noticed movement on the upper levels, and froze. A librarian, studded morningstar in hand, was approaching the stairs, eyes on the little party at the table. They made eye contact with him and tapped the weapon pointedly in their palm. Tagora's hackles rose, and he was about to grab Galekh and start running when the librarian simply raised a finger to their lips and uttered "Shoosh!" That said, they turned back around and left, and Tagora fell into a chair as his legs gave out in sheer relief.

He'd almost missed the good part. The strange, shadowy purple had dropped the cane, stuffed Galekh's unsheathed bulge into Tyzias (making Galekh yelp indignantly, and making Tagora bristle with possessiveness again), and then started carefully working his own in alongside it. He wasn't on Galekh's level, but not exactly small either, and it must have hurt Tyzias and probably been a fair squeeze for both the males too. Galekh groaned and clung onto the table for support. The strange purple was grinning."No noise," Tagora stage-whispered, worriedly, glancing around for the librarian again.

"'Ey, no prob, lil buddy. We got this..." The purple groaned, and Tagora guessed that Galekh's bulge must have wrapped around his and squeezed too hard. Galekh had pulled that move on him before, but a purple was probably better equipped than a teal to stand up to it. Both tentacles pulled out a short way, and Tagora watched their tight spiral with fascination, feeling his own bulge thrum with interest in his sheath. Too soon to do anything about it, though. He'd take it out on Galekh later.

The twisted mass of purple and blue pulled out further, then drove in hard, rocking Tyzias' body against the table. She'd have some impressive bruises tomorrow, across her thighs where the table's edge dug in, and probably on the inside too. Tagora was impressed she was taking it so well, though two at once had got her to the point of rapid breathing, grunts as they hit particularly deep spots, and racing eyes as she reread the same sentence over and over and over, her concentration nearly gone. Galekh was making more noise than she was, soft groans which Tagora recognised as the noise he made when he really wanted to say something but couldn't, as now he was both too overwhelmed and too concerned about the wrath of the highblood or the librarian. He lost his battle of silence, and forced out "Ah... t-tight..." Tagora wondered if he meant the purple's grip or Tyzias'.

Whichever it was, the pressure and the danger of the situation combined to make them reach their peaks hard and fast, the purple first; he had the presence of mind to realise as it happened that Tyzias wasn't going to be able to hold all the resulting geneslime, and he whipped off his top hat to serve as a makeshift bucket. Tagora cringed. Good thing purplebloods could just replace clothing whenever they wanted, because those stains and that smell were never going to come out. The hat wasn't entirely liquid-proof either, leaking purple at the seams. Tagora hoped it'd do for the moment. The floor in any troll library had seen worse, but if someone got any on a book, they'd have to flee the planet to escape the librarians and even that might not be enough.

Cold liquid flooding around his bulge in the up-to-now warm nook it had been in made Galekh flinch, but troll bulges didn't retract when introduced to cold as much as a mammal's would or else cross-caste mating would be near-impossible, so he wasn't forced to start over. When the purple pulled back, Galekh gripped the table and let rip, bulge thrashing as hard as he dared when his partner was so much smaller and not his kismesis; hurting Tagora was fine, hurting another teal would be perfectly legal but impolite, especially right in front of Tagora. Tyzias' feet left the floor, and her eyes rolled back despite her efforts to keep them focused. She started mumbling words; listening closely proved she was reciting broken, disordered lines from the page under her face, fragments of the teal-level edition of the Mirthful Laws. Remele and Lynera bit their lips and ran their hands over their bodies, anticipation rising and rising.

Despite his efforts, Galekh started to come first, but, determined not to let Tyzias completely win, he pushed one thigh between hers for her bulge to rub against, lifted her torso up off the table to palm at her chest spheres, and, when that still wasn't enough, bit down carefully on one of her horns. The audience whisper-shouted cheers and gently flapped their hands together in near-silent applause as Tyzias made a gurgling sound and her bulge straightened out and started to spill teal into the strategically-placed top hat, dark blue running out and down her legs to join it. Her feet kicked wildly, her tongue hung out, and her hands clenched at anything in reach. Drowned out by the sounds of splattering geneslime and muffled bliss, no one heard the crunch of paper.

Galekh searched for tissues in Tyzias' pockets, found none, and blinked when he found fresh ones being tucked into his hand by Lynera. "Oh - thank you." He held them under Tyzias' chin and ordered "Spit," and, dazed, she did. Galekh used the wet tissues to wipe her down efficiently, whispering "Sorry," when she flinched as he touched her sore nook, and gently tugged her pants back up.Tagora walked around the table to see Tyzias' face. She looked completely boneless, relaxed for once, glasses askew, tears running freely, saliva dripping onto the table. Her face was flushed, and she looked even closer to falling asleep than usual. Not smiling, but she rarely did, and he knew her well enough to tell she wasn't upset at all...

... until she realised that, in the throes of pail-filling, she'd clenched her fists around the open pages of her book, crumpling and clawing them beyond repair. Tagora saw the flame of platonic rage building up in her eyes, heard the brisk footsteps of a librarian behind him, and prepared to run for his life.


End file.
